Always On My Mind
by Vesperum
Summary: COMPLETE. They were in too deep to get out now. 40 themes on the Colonel and his First Lieutenant. FINAL UPDATE: 40, Requiem. Birthday present for winglessfairy25; spoilers up to chapter 93.
1. 01, Birthday

So I begin this drabble series with the appropriate _Birthday_ theme. This isn't the Royai themes, just words I picked out of the dictionary, and some themes that I got ideas to and couldn't get out of my head. There will be 40 themes in total, and I hope to update every day, if not every second day.

This is a birthday present to _winglessfairy25_; a most awesome friend you will ever have the good luck to meet.

The title is based off homegrown Tiki Taane's song of the same name. I suggest you listen to it. Though I don't think it resembles Royai in any way strongly, there are places and all I think of is Royai.

Disclaimer: Will never own it. Riza would become the new Lust, and Roy would die. That'd be awesome. Maybe?

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**  
_

* * *

**01, Birthday **

**

* * *

**Her birthday was the only time when he would complete all of his paperwork on time, with any whining or complaining. That was a tradition known well by the office.

Of course, they didn t know about fraternization-breaking date; the reason why she was slightly late in morning; and why the Lieutenant didn t reprimand the Colonel for being late when he walked into the office twenty minutes after she had.

* * *


	2. 02, Blessings

Okay; new chapter up. Thank-you to _YourLifeInWords_ &_ Bwink_ for reviewing. (And Bwink; thank-you! They're not people to be mushy. Hell would freeze over if that happened ;P).

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

* * *

**02, Blessings**

His mother once told him that you could only have so many blessings.

Roy often wondered how many Riza had used up.

* * *


	3. 03, Back

Thanks for all the reviews so far, guys :D.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**3, Back**

**

* * *

**As _she_ worked, and as he didn't work; sometimes his gaze would unconsciously fall upon her back. Though the layers of fabric covered the scar that rested upon her left shoulder, the painful look the rested upon his face would never be hidden.

* * *


	4. 04, Breathing

I am feeling generous. Plus, the two reviews I have gotten have made me happy :D. (_anon:P- _thank-you! I'm not quite sure what I was hinting at XD).

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**04, Breathing**

**

* * *

**To fall in love with First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was like breathing- it was instinct; and you weren't aware of it until it was too late.

* * *


	5. 05, Wishes

Update!

Disclaimer: Nah-uh.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

* * *

**05, Wishes**

**

* * *

**Promises didn't really exist in Ishbal, and if they did, they were empty and hollow. It was easier to wish that it would end, rather than know that truthful reassurance was futile.

* * *


	6. 06, Solitary

My favourite by far.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king  
_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**06, Solitary**

**

* * *

**Neither wanted to imagine a life without the other.

* * *


	7. 07, Quiet

A different POV this time!

Disclaimer: Never have, never will.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**07, Quiet**

**

* * *

**Jean Havoc could never understand how a simple glance could convey whole sentences.

* * *


	8. 08, Smirk

One of the more humorous drabbles.

Disclaimer: Nevereverever.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**08, Smirk**

**

* * *

**He had learnt a long time ago never to smirk at her. Smile, yes, but never smirk.

* * *


	9. 09, Neutral

This is one of the more poetic themes, I believe.

Disclaimer: Same as ever.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**09, Neutral**

**

* * *

**He hated how it was Colonel and First Lieutenant; Mustang and Hawkeye. It was too black and white, bleached of all colour and emotion.

* * *


	10. 10, Wonder

This refers more to her anime!eyes, rather than her manga!eyes.

Disclaimer: Not yet.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**10, Wonder**

**

* * *

**Her eye colour was mesmerizing.

* * *


	11. 11, WasteWasteland

This is more of an emo!Roy centric drabble, but it's probably every soldiers' view during the Rebellion.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**11, Waste/Wasteland**

* * *

He wasn't sure how much longer he could survive in this place. Ishbal killed men of their minds before their bodies.

* * *


	12. 12, War

There'll be some more emoness coming; don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: Not yet.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**12, War**

* * *

He hadn't expected to find her here, in the midst of a war.

He was pretty certain she did, though.

* * *


	13. 13, Betrayal

Not the usual kind of betrayal, I think.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**13, Betrayal**

* * *

He had killed so many in this war that if he looked down upon his hands he was sure he could see their blood on them. He half-considered burning them raw, as if to cleanse his sins, but deep down he knew that the feeling of guilt and betrayal of all his morals, would never go away.

* * *


	14. 14, Breaking

I'm nearly at twenty reviews!**:D**.

Disclaimer: Still no.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**14, Breaking**

**

* * *

**It broke him to find out how his teacher's manuscripts had been recorded.

* * *


	15. 15, Sorrow

SageQuill is the definition of awesome.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

**_always on my mind : : tiki taane_**

**_

* * *

_15, Sorrow**

* * *

All he could say was _'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'_ over and over again as she recovered from the wounds on her shoulder.

* * *


	16. 16, Nowhere

Squee. Would anyone be interested in a Riza/Greed AU anytime soon?

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**16, Nowhere**

* * *

It was playful banter.

"Honestly sir, where would you be without me?"

He grabbed her by the wrist and lost himself in her shocked eyes.

"Nowhere, Lieutenant. Absolutely nowhere."

* * *


	17. 17, Quirks

All the reviews I've been getting are really awesome. I love all of my reviewers to pieces :D.

Disclaimer: Not yet.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**17, Quirks**

* * *

When she was nervous, her guns would be cleaned more than necessary.

* * *


	18. 18, Waltz

Happy birthday biological sister!

Disclaimer: Nope. I can draw, but not _that_ good.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**18, Waltz**

* * *

At events like this, she would be slightly more relaxed, less formal. Maybe that was why he liked to coax her into just _one_ more dance.

* * *


	19. 19, Near

I've got more time to write now! Hooray for little homework!

Disclaimer: Still no.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**19, Near**

* * *

Just having her near him was enough, for now.

* * *


	20. 20, Share

This chapter is in reference to the 'hostage taking'. Kinda.

Disclaimer: Nu.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**20, Share**

* * *

She knew she was being stubborn and selfish, but no-one; absolutely no-one took her commanding officer away from her, or vice-versa.

* * *


	21. 21, Walking

More than halfway there! Yay!

Disclaimer: Greed/Riza is semi-canon.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**21, Walking**

* * *

He hoped that one day, _soon_, they could walk together as equals, instead of two steps in front and behind.

* * *


	22. 22, Jester

Brigg's Law kinda applies here.

Disclaimer: Still nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**22, Jester**

* * *

He could only tease her so much. After that, it was survival of the fittest.

* * *


	23. 23, Quarrel

I suddenly realized I hadn't updated this today.

Disclaimer: Too many plot bunnies attack me. It would end up like Inuyasha or Bleach, in chapter length.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**23, Quarrel**

* * *

"I don't think you two could fight even if you tried," Rebecca remarks absent-mindedly.

* * *


	24. 24, Belief

All my reviewers are the best~!

Disclaimer: The ending would be an explosion. No 'ship would survive.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**24, Belief**

* * *

He would achieve his goal one day. She was certain of it.

* * *


	25. 25, Weddings

I bet y'all weren't expecting this ;D.

Disclaimer: I can, however, do whatever I wish with them in the Sims2.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_

**25, Weddings**

* * *

As she danced with Maes at the reception, he calmly noted that he should just start calling her Riza Mustang now, instead of later.

* * *


	26. 26, Jewel

See if you can understand the sentiment behind the corniness.

Disclaimer: I doubt Arakawa would let Roy think something like this.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**26, Jewel**

* * *

When he was a young boy, his father told him that the only thing that could destroy diamond was intense heat.

* * *


	27. 27, Worry

Even though I'm not religious, I pray that David Dabbs makes it through okay. Appropriately enough, the next drabble ready for publishing was 'Worry'.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**27, Worry**

* * *

"Keep her safe, Fullmetal."

_Of course Colonel Ass_, Edward thought. _Like the Lieutenant can't take care of herself._

* * *


	28. 28, Whisky & Rum

I'm speechless.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**28, Whisky & Rum**

* * *

Alcohol helped him get through the pain of _what-if's_, and _could-be's_, even if he did wake up in the morning with a splitting headache. At this rate he was going to get himself addicted to the liquid again. He didn't care. It wasn't like she could come in to pry the nearly-empty bottle out of his hands.

* * *


	29. 29, Thankful

My lips are all numb from playing the bassoon for too long. Do any of you play the bassoon?

Disclaimer: Nah. I love mah music more XD.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**29, Thankful**

* * *

There was silence in the office for a long time before she extracted herself from his suffocating embrace.

* * *


	30. 30, Possessiveness

If you play a woodwind instrument you can whistle surprisingly well.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**30, Possessiveness**

* * *

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc knew there was an unspoken claim on First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Didn't mean that was going to stop him trying.

* * *


	31. 31, Jealously

Sorry for the late update. Soulless Reaper: thank-you very much! Havoc references are epic win.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**31, Jealously**

* * *

And when Colonel Roy Mustang heard that proclamation, he tried desperately to tell himself that this angry feeling in his gut was _not_ jealously.

* * *


	32. 32, Quitting

I quite like this one :D.

Disclaimer: Nah.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_

**32, Quitting**

* * *

He doubts he could ever quit her. She's much too addictive.

* * *


	33. 33, Horizon

Manga spoilers from here on out!

Disclaimer: It would be ASPLODE!

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**33, Horizon**

* * *

The country would be reborn today, if not destroyed.

The thought put a lump in his throat as he squeezed her hand, watching dawn break over Amestris.

* * *


	34. 34, Defeat

I hope you day was better than mine :\. From 33 onwards, they are all inter-connected.

Disclaimer: Nah.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**34, Defeat**

* * *

"We might die today," he proclaims to no-one in particular.

* * *


	35. 35, Victory

For me, in more ways than one :D.

Disclaimer: Nah. I'm not good at drawing the epic Greed!Ling.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**35, Victory**

* * *

"We might live today," she replies, knowing he needs all the optimism he can get.

* * *


	36. 36, Natural

I'm very sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was feeling very unwell, & I thought it best to have an early nights rest :).

Disclaimer: Her updates are normally on time.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**36, Natural**

* * *

And when it was all over it seemed only too natural to pull her into his arms and kiss her.

* * *


	37. 37, Valiant

It's a read-between-the-lines drabble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**37, Valiant**

* * *

Hughes was right in the end- but wasn't he always?

* * *


	38. 38, Question

Reality is starting to poke it's way through.

Disclaimer: Hughes would never die.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**38, Question**

* * *

There was no: _'will you marry me?'_

Instead it was: _'let's get this over with and make Hughes happy.'_

_

* * *

  
_


	39. 39, Serenade

The last two are longer beacuse I think the ending deserves a little more deatail.

Disclaimer: Tiredness would take over me way too quickly.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**39, Serenade**

* * *

She smiles slightly as she hears him sing softly to her. That little girl has got him wrapped right around her finger.

There is silence for a while before he joins her out on the balcony, watching the sun set.

"The Promised Day is coming up," he says quietly, ghosting kisses on her hair.

She nods in agreement.

* * *


	40. 40, Requiem

Bittersweetness is always fun to write. Any last comments on this would be wonderful. My writing I believe has improved a lot through these 40-ish days. To all of my reviewers: I cannot thank you enough. To Erinn: Thank you so much for the friendship you bestowed upon me. A ficlet can only put so many emotions into words.

+Arrow Millenium

Disclaimer: Never have, as of now.

* * *

_forever you're my queen and baby girl I'm your king_

_**always on my mind : : tiki taane**_

_**

* * *

**_**40, Requiem**

* * *

It's a small gathering of friends- nothing more. It happens once a year, on the Promised Day. They've kind of gotten used to the bluntness and honestly of which it brings.

This year is different because they bring Amelia to it. She's three now, and is desperate to know about Edward and Alphonse Elric, because her parents _'don' like 'ta talk 'bout it.'_

Winry is kind to the dark-haired girl, and answers all of her questions.

_"You lov'd 'im, didn't 'cha?"_ The sentence carries easily across the small room, silencing all of the inhabitants.

Winry smiles softly down at Amelia. "I did."

* * *


End file.
